Into Gravity Falls
by Cleon Heartfell
Summary: When two dream demons ask a pair of kids from the real world to help them stop Bill Cipher, they agree and are pulled into their favorite cartoon- Gravity Falls. Now it's time to help the Pines twins in the fight against that evil Dorrito!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, everyone, this fic is thanks to Fanfic Tache's brilliant idea to throw him and me into a fic. The rest is mine, and the OCs belong to me (except Tyler, that's Fanfic Tache's.) I own nothing else!**

* * *

 _Alex_

"Come on, Alex! The show's about to start!" Tyler shouted.

"Coming!" I called, racing into his living room.

Tyler had already flopped onto the couch. He looked up at me. "Popcorn?"

I grinned, sitting next to him. "Sure."

Tyler and I had been best friends since we both got lost during a school field trip. Due to me being six months older than him, I was a grade ahead of him, but neither of us really cared.

We also lived across the street from each other, which is why I was staying at his house while my parents were spending a year overseas for work. His parents were out, so we had his house to ourselves.

"That's not true!" Tyler shouted. "There's no way Mabel doesn't have a pure heart!" School had just started, and, yeah, we were watching "The Last Mabelcorn."

I shrugged. "According to most mythologies, it's a virgin maiden." I paused. "That unicorn's voice is really getting on my nerves." I cringed.

The commercial break started a bit later. I stood. "I'm gonna get some soda. Want some?" He nodded.

I walked into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, I froze as the entire world turned black and white. _What on earth?_

I heard Tyler shout. I ran into the living room to find the TV- and time in general- frozen, and Tyler looking at a floating light blue music note and forest green diamond. Both had one eye, and stick-figure-like arms and legs.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"The Mindscape," Tyler said, more as a question than a statement.

"Yes," one of the figures said, sounding like a female. It was hard to tell which, since neither of them had mouths.

"That's impossible!" I shouted. "The Mindscape doesn't exist! It comes from Gravity Falls!"

"Which happens to be a part of another dimension," the other figure said. That one sounded male.

"So everything in the show is... real?" Tyler asked.

"Correct," they both said.

Okaaay. So that meant-

"Are you both dream demons?" I asked.

"That is one name for us," the music note said, pointing at herself. "I am Muse, and this is Lorcan."

 _Tyler_

Gravity Falls was real. Dream demons were talking to _us._ This was so cool!

"Why are you here?" Alex said. She looked mad. I think she was in shock, which she dealt with by getting mad. At least she hadn't attacked anyone.

"We need to keep an eye on Bill Cipher," Muse said. "But we can't get into Gravity Falls. He's more powerful than both of us combined."

"And you think we can help?" I asked. Okay, that was a bit strange.

"Yes. If we could link souls with you two-" Lorcan started.

"You could enter Gravity Falls and we could join you," Muse finished.

"We get to go to Gravity Falls? That's awesome!"

Alex looked suspicious. "How do we know we can trust you? You might be trying to help Bill. This could be a trap."

"We're not going to force you," Lorcan said. "It's your choice."

"Come on," I said. "Let's do it! It'll be so cool!"

Alex sighed. "I guess we won't know unless we try. Fine, I'll do it."

"YES!" I cheered.

There was a flash of light, and a boy and girl were standing in front of us instead of shapes. The boy had long dark green hair and eyes, and the girl had long light blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Linking souls is easier like this," Muse said. She held out her hand, which had burst into blue flames. Lorcan did the same.

I took Lorcan's hand and Alex shook Muse's. I felt tingly for a bit, and closed my eyes.

"Uhh..." Alex sounded nervous. "What's going on?"

I opened my eyes. The world around us was going black. We were floating in darkness, still facing the demons. Alex grabbed my hand. For once she actually looked... scared.

Our bodies changed, going from 3-D to cartoonish. The demons returned to their shapes, merging and becoming symbols on our shirts. We started to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Tache- yes. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Oh, and by the way, here's a key-**

 _"things said by a dream demon"_

 _People's thoughts_

 **Here we go!**

* * *

~Alex~

We didn't go straight to Gravity Falls. First, we ended up in a part of the Dreamscape. It looked like a forest, but in black and white. Muse and Lorcan appeared in front of us, back to their shape-forms.

"Creepy," Tyler said. "Where are we?"

 _"This is a part of the general Gravity Falls dreamscape,"_ Muse explained. _"You are here to learn to use your powers before we send you into the real Gravity Falls."_

"We get powers?" I asked. I supposed it made sense. After all, we _were_ linked with demons. "Like what?"

 _"Your powers depend on the demon you have bonded with. For instance, because I specialize in mind-control, Tyler is able to control any non-demon mind,"_ Lorcan said.

"Do I count as a non-demon?"

 _"No, you are linked to me,"_ Muse replied. _"And since I am able to create portals anywhere, you have that power as well."_

We both nodded.

 _"In addition, you will be able to levitate and control one element."_

We started training. My element was shadow, Tyler's was fire. Not quite sure how shadow counts as an element, but it was still pretty cool. Muse said our elements were a combination of the demon we were bonded to and our own personalities.

Tyler was practicing using his fire while I was working on my portals. His aim was off, and a fireball was launched at my face. Instinctively, I called up a shadow to absorb the blow.

 _"Good."_ Muse said.

We all could hear incredibly familiar, insane/ creepy laughter. _"Did you really think you two could use these KIDS to defeat me?"_ Bill Cipher said, then continued laughing as he appeared in the air above us.

"Wow." Bill Cipher? In person? Awesome. Except for the fact that he was probably gonna kill us.

The edges of the dreamscape started to disappear, almost like they were being burned away. Muse and Lorcan moved to attack Bill, and it already looked bad for them.

The burnt edges were moving closer to me and Tyler. _"Alex! Use a portal! Get to the Mystery Shack!"_

~Tyler~

The next thing I knew, Alex and I were falling from the sky.

"Your aim sucks!" I shouted.

"I was nervous!" she shouted back. "Use your levitation to slow the fall!"

I could slow us a bit, but not much. We crashed into the woods, smashing through tree branches along the way.

"Owww," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. "I hurt. Everywhere."

"Sorry," Alex said, getting up. She looked around. "It's night out."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I see lights... think we're close to the Mystery Shack at least?"

We walked towards the lights. People were driving up to the Mystery Shack. I could hear music. "A party?"

"Dipper's not at the front taking tickets," Alex noted. "And everyone's outside." Her eyes widened in shock. "Scary-oke."

~Alex~

Scary-oke. We were in the Scary-oke episode. Which wasn't that bad, except for the fact that I was deathly afraid of three things- water, going down steep stairs, and zombies. Those things seriously creep me out.

Tyler knew this. "Hey, why don't you sneak into the party while I wait out here and try to stop Dipper from raising the dead?" he suggested.

I nodded. "O-okay." I walked into the party. Mabel was making her rounds.

She looked at me. I groaned inwardly, knowing what that look meant. Back at home I was often mistaken for a boy, and I _really_ hoped that wasn't the case right now.

"Heeeey," Mabel said, walking over to me. "Are you new to Gravity Falls? I'm sure I would remember seeing such a cute boy around here. What's your name?"

Yup. Here we go again. "Uhh, Alex," I said, really hoping she wasn't going to develop a crush on me or anything. That would certainly be her worst "Failed Summer Romance," falling for another girl.

"Cool! My name's Mabel! Hey, we have a karaoke machine! Wanna sing together?" She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards said machine, which the two police officers were using.

"Uhhh, I think it's taken," I said.

"Don't worry, we can use it when they're done!" She dragged me onto the stage. "Hey, everyone! Isn't this party LEGENDARY? When I say 'Mabel' you say 'Pines!' Mabel!"

The ground was shaking. Someone looked behind them and screamed.

"Mabel!"

"We're all gonna die!" someone else shouted.

"Why does that never work?" she wondered. The shaking was getting worse.

"I think it's an earthquake!" Wendy said. "Hey everyone! We gotta get out of here!" There was a mad, crazed rush as everyone fled. I knew what was coming- zombies. While I wanted to run away screaming like everyone else, something told me to stay put and grab Mabel's hand.

"Hey! Wait, don't leave!" she begged. "We haven't even done our family karaoke song yet!"

Dipper came running up to us, panting. We could see the zombies following him. "Dipper, what's the ONE thing I asked you not to do tonight?"

"Raise the dead."

"And what did you do?"

"Raise the dead."

I looked behind them. _Tyler was supposed to be close to Dipper. Where is he?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex_

Everyone gasped, looking at the onslaught of zombies approaching us. "Get back dudes!" Soos warned. "This is about to get intense!"

The zombies were coming closer. Everyone screamed.

"Zombies!" Dipper shouted. Like that wasn't completely obvious.

"I swear, if Tyler got turned into a zombie-"

"You'll what?" Something jumped out of one of the trees, knocking down a clump of the undead.

"TYLER!" He raced over to us as the zombies continued to swarm, undeterred by his attack. I hugged him "You're okay!"

"For now," he said.

Soos rushed in front of me, Tyler, Dipper and Mabel. "Dudes, stay calm. I've been training for this moment my whole life," he said. "With all the horror movies I've seen, I know literally everything there is to know about how to avoid zombies."

One of the zombies bit his shoulder. _Crap. Here we go. Why zombies? Whywhywhywhywhy did we have to get thrown into_ this _episode?!_ Soos slowly turned into a zombie himself as he looked at us. "Second thought, gonna flip the script. Can I eat your brains? Yay or nay?...Seeing some yay faces over here."

We all screamed and ran. A zombie tried to block our path, but Tyler smashed it with a metal baseball bat. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!" I shouted.

"Not the time!" he shouted back.

"The golf cart!" Dipper shouted, before it was crushed by zombies. "Aww come on!"

"We're trapped," I said.

"Oooh, that's a bummer," Soos said. "Good news for me."

"SOOS!" Dipper shouted.

"Sorry dude, I just really want those brains." They continued to move closer.

"Stay back!" He launched a light ball (not really sure what it's called) at a zombie, who swallowed it. Other than glowing, it didn't really change anything.

"Give it up dudes," Soos said. "Your fighting only makes us look more rad!"

"What do we do?" Mabel said. "Where's Grunkle Stan?"

"How's he supposed to help?" Dipper asked. "He doesn't even believe in the supernatural!"

We started to run again, trying to avoid the zombies. "They're everywhere!"

A zombie poppped up right in front of us. For some odd reason, instincts took over and I jumped up, roundhouse-kicking the zombie's head off, sending it flying. "Nice!" Tyler said, giving me a thumbs-up. More zombies appeared. We screamed, running into the house and closing the door.

"We need to board up all the windows!" Dipper said. We started shoving things in front of the door. The zombies continued to try to get inside. "Okay, maybe that'll hold them."

The window smashed open. "Hey dudes! I showed these guys how to get into the fuse box!" The lights flickered out. "Get those brains, dudes!"

Zombies started to climb into the house, grabbing at us from every opening.

"Dipper is there something in the journal about defeating zombies?"Mabel asked.

"No! There's nothing in here about weaknesses!" Dipper said, opening the journal to the page on the undead.

"How about a blowtorch?" I suggested. "That might do it."

"Alex!" Tyler hissed.

"What? Fire's cool."

 _Tyler_

We were cornered. And of course, Alex's first impulse was to torch the zombies. I'm just glad she wasn't standing there frozen like she usually is when she's scared.

"This can't be happening," Dipper said. "I wanted it so bad I put everyone in danger. Now we're toast, it's all my fault, and no one can save us!" A zombie grabbed his arm, I whacked the zombie away with my baseball bat. It grabbed him again, dragging him into the air. We all screamed.

Someone slapped the zombie away, knocking it to the ground then stomping on it. "You kids, attic! Now!" Stan shouted.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, amazed.

"You wanted a zombie apocalypse?" I said, even though I already knew that wasn't what I meant. Dipper glared at me, and so did Alex.

"I said NOW!" We ran though the open doorway behind him. "All right you undead jerks, you ready to die TWICE?!" We kept running, the zombies pushing Stan back in our direction. "The only wrinkly monster who harasses my family is ME!"

We ran up the stairs. Finally safe in Dipper and Mabel's room, Dipper slammed the door shut behind us. Something started banging against the door. We backed up, expecting more zombies. Instead, Stan burst through, coughing and groaning. "Everything hurts," he gasped.

"Grunkle Stan, that was _amazing,"_ Dipper said. "Are you all right?" He laughed nervously while I helped Stan shove a chair under the doorknob. "At least you can't deny magic exists anymore, right?"

Stan turned around. "Kid, I always knew."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

 _I feel like we're watching something private,_ Alex whispered in my mind. Since when could she do that?

"I'm not an idiot, Dipper," Stan said. "Of course this town is weird. And the one thing I know about weirdness is that it's dangerous!" Zombie hands burst through the wood of the door, causing us all to jump back. "I've been lying about it to keep you away from it, try to protect you from it!" A zombie burst through the window, but Stan punched it back. He looked out the window. "Looks like I didn't lie well enough."

"What do we do? What do we do?!" Mabel panicked.

"I'm still up for torching them," Alex said.

"We're in a WOODEN house, in the FOREST," I pointed out. "Do you really think that's a good idea?!"

"Probably not," Alex admitted."

"Normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies," Dipper said, holding the journal open, not noticing that the black-light was shining on it and revealing hidden messages. "It's hopeless!"

"Waitwaitwait!" Mabel shouted. She noticed it. "The text! It's glowing in the black-light!"

"What?" Dipper set the journal under the light, flipping through pages. "All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in a kind of invisible ink!"

"Invisible ink," Stan repeated.

"This is it!" Dipper gasped. "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three-part harmony! Three part harmony, how can we create that? I have an unnaturally high-pitched scream."

"I can make noises with my body. Sometimes intentionally!" Stan said.

"Boys, boys," Mabel said. "I think you're both missing the obvious solution."

"Karaoke?" Alex asked.

"Exactly!"

"Alex and I can fend off the zombies while you guys sing," I said. I really didn't want to sing, and Alex already gets stage fright around normal human beings. She'd be paralyzed if she had to sing to save everyone.

A few minutes later we were on the roof. "Hello? Hello? Testing!"

The zombies made their way towards us as the music started. Alex jumped down from our perch, ready to get into the action. I followed her.

"Zombies and gentlemen!" Mabel announced. "I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!"

"I never agreed to that name!" Dipper said. Alex and I chuckled.

"HIT IT!" Mabel shouted.

"Uh, Mabel, our lives may not be worth this," Stan said. Zombies started to attack us. My baseball bat was about to break into a million pieces, but Alex was kicking the zombies back like there was no tomorrow.

"Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn

Don't worry daddy,

I've got my favorite dress on?" Dipper sang, then glared at Mabel. "Mabel, this is stupid!"

"We're going to the party, boys are looking our way!," Mabel sang, ignoring her brother. I decided to take Alex's suggestion and attack the zombies with fire.

"We just keep dancin', we don't care what they say

"And all the boys are dancin' up in my face." One of the zombies slipped past us, making it's way up the wall towards the Pines. Alex turned, sending it flying off thanks to an attack by one of her shadows. "Ah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" she shouted.

"Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door," Stan sang.

"We're taking over the dance floor!" the three sang in unison.

"Ooooh-whoa, we'll do what we like!

Whoa, we're taking over tonight!

Oooh-whoa, girls do what we like!

Whoa-oh, we're taking over midnight!"

"It's working!" Alex hissed, ducking to avoid the zombie fluids getting sprayed on her.

"We're queens of the disco!

Whoa-oh, girls do what we like!

Whoa-oh, we're taking over tonight!"

"Taking over tonight!" Dipper sang.

WE missed the last zombie, which made it up to the trio. "Duck!" Mabel shouted, shooting her confetti canon at the monster, sending it's head flying into the punch bowl.

"Sooo not drinking that," I commented.

"Thank you!" Mabel shouted. "We'll be here all night!"

"Deal with it, zombie idiots!" Stan gloated, laughing.

 _Alex_

I slumped against the wall. "Glad that's over."

"Still afraid of zombies?" Tyler teased.

"No. But I still really, really hate them."

Everyone was trying to clean up. "I'm sorry about this, guys," Dipper said. "I totally ruined everything."

"Well, I had fun," Tyler said. I smacked him. "HEY!"

"And I got to sing karaoke with my two favorite people in the world," Mabel said. "No party could ever top that."

"Hey, thanks for helping out," Stan said, looking at me and Tyler. "What are your names?"

"Alexis," I said.

"I thought your name was Alex!" Mabel said.

"That's what everyone calls me," I said.

"I'm Tyler," Tyler said. "We're siblings." _I never agreed to that, but whatever._

"Kids, this town is crazy," Stan said. "You have to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hang onto that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense and not go look for trouble."

"Okay, as long as you promise me you don't have any more bombshell secrets about this town," Dipper said.

"Promise," both said, shaking each other's hand with their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"On another note," Stan said. "You two should be getting home. Your parents are probably worried. Where do you live? I'll drive you."

"Uhhh..." we never figured out where we were staying. What were we going to tell them?

"Well, you see, our parents are missing," Tyler lied. "They just... vanished, three days ago. We've been looking for them ever since." His eyes started to glow a slight red as his eyes locked with Stan's, who's eyes started to glow that same color.

"You can't live on your own," Stan said. "Why don't you stay with us until you find them? You'll have to work to earn your keep, got it?"

"Fine by me," Tyler said. I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow! All of the wonderful reviews! SOOOOOOO sorry for all of you that thought I'd abandoned this. These past few months have been, well, really rough. Since Alex is strongly based off me, this chapter kinda touches on why I dropped off the face of the earth for so long. That, and the fact that I attended a funeral for my uncle last week. And am currently living on my own at 17._**

 ** _ANYWAYS, I don't own Gravity Falls. PLEASE, do leave reviews. They motivate me to write._**

* * *

 _Alex_

I groaned, flopping back onto my bed. "I think the attic's kinda crowded with two extra beds," I commented to Mabel, who was currently trying to paint my nails- with little success, since I couldn't hold still for very long. I really hated full moons for the fact that it always felt like I was exploding with energy- and usually slept about two hours. Strangely enough, it didn't really bother me the next day.

" _Well,_ we do have another empty room," Mabel commented. "But that's Soos' break room at the moment."

I groaned. "Waaay to claustrophobic for this. Lucky I haven't had a panic attack yet."

"A panic attack? Is that like, when Dipper gets super nervous and starts pacing or something?"

"Not exactly. To me, a panic attack involves my heart feeling like it's gonna pound out of my chest, my head feeling like it's gonna explode, it being super hard to breathe- oh, and feeling like someone's gonna jump out and try to kill me at any second."

Mabel winced. "That sounds awful! Why does that happen to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." She decided to change the subject. "Hey, why don't I give you a makeover! I could make you look more like a girl, and then I bet we could get a bunch of cute guys to fall for us!"

I made a face before jumping up. "Oh no. You are not doing that." And ran out of the room. More than just the makeover- it was what was implied. I mean, I know I look a lot like a guy. That normally didn't bother me, but did I really not look enough like a guy that no one would ever be interested in me?

I was going to see what Dipper was up to- and ask him to hide me from Mabel- but I ran into Tyler first. He was sitting in the kitchen with a laptop (I have no idea how he got it and I don't want to know).

"What's up?" I asked, making him jump.

"Don't do that to me!" he gasped. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I laughed. "Don't I always? You know I forget to make noise when I'm walking up to someone. And you didn't answer my question."

"Huh? Oh, I'm listening to music."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

We ended up trading turns picking the music. We'd just finished listening to "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set it Off and were listening to my pick- "I of the Storm" by Of Monsters and Men- when Dipper ran in.

"Hey guys! I found something really coo- Hey, were did you get that laptop?"

I shrugged. "I betting we probably don't want to know where Tyler got it. Whadya find?"

He opened the journal, shining a blacklight on one of the empty pages. "It says here that there's a mirror in a tree in the middle of a lake that's supposed to show you the answer to any question you ask, but you are limited to one question per lifetime. I bet it could show me who the author is!"

 _Tyler_

Was he serious? That sort of thing existed? Kinda cheesy-sounding, if you ask me.

I looked at Alex. She and Dipper were currently trying to figure out how to get to the lake, and discussing whether or not they should bring swimsuits. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but I think someone had brought up one of her insecurities earlier today, based on the fact that she wasn't quite as hyper as she'd normally be on a full moon- and that her smiles weren't 100% genuine.

You see, Alex acts like a tough, confident- and somewhat violent- person. It partly an act, but only as of about a year ago when some things happened to her that made her feel super insecure and slightly emotionally unstable. We never really talked about what had happened- didn't feel like we needed to, since I already knew what had happened.

But in any case, we ended up heading towards the lake- which Alex and Dipper were _pretty sure_ they knew where it was. Mabel and I got along great, me being able to keep up with hers just fine. And Alex and Dipper were discussing Dipper's adventures in Gravity Falls at the moment- having watched all of Gravity Falls that had been released before we came here, she already knew most of his stories, but she still seemed to enjoy hearing them.

 _Alex_

"Yes! We made it!" I shouted a while later.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

I nodded, pointing at the tree in the middle of the lake we were a few feet away from. "Pretty sure that's the tree. I don't think there are many trees with mirrors in them out here. Also, it shouldn't be possible for a tree to grow in the middle of that lake, it looks pretty deep.

"Good point! Let's go to the tree!"

I hesitated. "Umm, you guys go ahead. I think I'll stay right here."

"Aww, come on, Alex!" Mabel called. "You're gonna miss out on all the fun!" The others were already in the water- Mabel being halfway to the tree at this point.

Tyler glanced at how deep the water was and nodded. "It's okay, Alex. I'll make sure you don't drown, I promise. You're gonna be just fine." He reached for my hand.

We swam for a bit and I was seriously freaked out, but kept telling myself it was going to be okay. It was going to be O-KAY. And then something grabbed my ankle. Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged underneath the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAAAAACK! And this time I wasn't even gone for too long!**

 **StarCre8tion: thanks. And I'm pretty sure we're all a little off, after all we're Gravity Falls fans. At least you're not like my sister, who is a sadist on par with Bill Cipher. Not kidding here.**

 **Wisteria: Whelp, here's more!**

* * *

 _Tyler_

"Alex!" Dipper, Mabel and I all shouted at almost the exact same moment. One moment my best friend was right beside me, and the next thing I knew her head was vanishing under the water's surface with barely a gasp.

Dipper and Mabel raced over to me as we searched the waters for either Alex or her captor. We looked and called and even dove underneath for who knows how long.

"Wait, why don't we just ask the mirror?" Mabel suggested. "It can answer any question, right?"

"Good idea! Come on, let's go to it!" I shouted, racing towards the mirror.

"Wait! What if we don't have to use the mirror? What if we could still find her some other way?" Dipper protested.

"Look, whatever dragged Alex under obviously wasn't normal. Besides, I'm pretty sure we each have one question, so I'll ask about my sister (man, that felt weird on my tongue) and you can always find out about the author later."

"Good point."

We made it over to the mirror. The journal didn't specify any particular way to ask the question, but I guessed that basing the wording off the classics couldn't hurt. "Mirror, mirror, in the tree, where is Alex?"

The mirror's reflective surface rippled. It showed us a bird's eye view of our location before zooming under the water and down a secret tunnel and into an underground cavern. _Alex was tied up, with Bill and some other creature standing (or floating, in Bill's case) over her. Our mystery creature looked vaguely human, but like a creature made out of a vortex of shadows with glowing violet eyes._

 _"There's no way I'll agree to that!" Alex shouted. "You guys are evil!"_ The mirror rippled again, and we were faced with our own reflection.

"Was that the weird triangle guy that tried to hurt Grunkle Stan's mind?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded. "We have to save her. Bill's obviously up to no good, and who knows what that other person is capable of!"

"Yeah, but how?" I still wasn't the greatest at my powers, and there had to be some reason Alex didn't just teleport back to us- or at least use her powers to fight.

Dipper stepped up to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in the tree, please tell us how to save our friend Alex," he said.

"I could've asked instead," Mabel said. "What if you lost your one chance to figure out who the Author is? You've been trying to find out all summer!"

"I'm sure we'll get another chance to find out." _You have no idea, Dipper._

The mirror rippled again. It showed a weird plant that had what looked like black strawberries growing on it, then Dipper eating one of the berries and sprouting gills on his neck along with his hands and feet becoming webbed. It then showed Dipper diving into the water and being able to swim all the way to the underground cave- which was a bit of a long ways.

We found the weird berries near the water's edge. We each ate one (and I grabbed one to give to Alex), running back into the pond in time for our bodies to change. And, while it wasn't the most excruciating thing I've ever experienced, it for sure wasn't pleasant. The worst part were the gills, it felt like I'd just sliced my neck open repeatedly- but was dulled at the same time.

Once the transformation was complete, we all looked at each other. "Ready?" We dove under the water. On the other side of the pond it was much, much deeper, more like a lake than a pond. A really deep lake. But we found the tunnel and dove into it, following it all the way into the cavern. Alex was alone and unconscious, laying on the ground.

"Alex!" I shouted, running over to her. I shook her still body. "Come on, answer me!"

Dipper reached out to grab Alex's wrist- probably to check for a pulse. Her eyes flew open and she shrieked, kicking us off her.

 _Alex_

Okay, I remembered something dragging me under the water. I remembered struggling. The next thing I knew something else was grabbing my wrist and my eyes were closed. I still couldn't see to clearly at first when I opened my eyes, so I tried to kick off whatever was holding me down. I heard two pained cries before blinking a few times to clear my vision.

And found out that Dipper and Tyler were the people I'd kicked off. "Sorrysorrysorry!" I gushed.

"It's okay," Dipper said. "What happened to you? We used the mirror to find you and saw you were captured by a dream demon named Bill Cipher and some other creature."

That happened? "All I remember is getting dragged under the water. I don't have any idea what happened afterwards."

"Well, you're okay now and that's what matters," Mabel said. "Now let's go home. I want ice cream!"

"That sounds awesome," I agreed, Dipper and Tyler saying the same thing.

So Tyler gave me some sort of weird berry thing that gave me webbed hands and feet and let me breathe under water. The others said it hurt, but I didn't really feel any pain. Then again, one time I sliced my thumb all the way down to the bone and didn't even notice until I tried to figure out where the blood was coming from. Whoops.

Tyler hung around Dipper on the way back, leaving me with Mabel. "Hey, Mabel?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Umm, do you think I'm not good-looking enough to get a boyfriend someday?"

"What? Psshhh, no way! What makes you say that?"

"Earlier. With the make-over thing."

"If you were a guy you'd have girls falling for you all the time- wait, that's not right! I mean, you'd make a pretty cool boy- no, that's not it!" She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is you look pretty cool anyways. Besides, I bet when we hit puberty we'll turn into totally hot teenage girls that all the boys won't be able to keep their hands off!"

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Mabel."

* * *

 **Yeah, kinda anti-climactic, I know. Oh well, you'll find out what happened with Alex later! But not for a while.**

 **I know Mabel never used her question- which could've been used to find out the Author or be used for something else. It's 100% on purpose.**


End file.
